


All I Wanted Was A Part-Time Job

by Perveteer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, D/s relationship, GTA, GTA Universe, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perveteer/pseuds/Perveteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ray wants to do is work his shitty clerk job for extra cash and live his life quietly, but a particular group of gangsters can't seem to leave him alone long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Job Was Supposed To Be Boring

The silence inside the store was damn near unbearable. The clerk stared at the clock for a few seconds, letting out a deep sigh. Five hours in, five left. This job was supposed to be a shitty, boring, part time gig, but he somehow got fucked over day one. He watched a couple of cars fill their gas tanks on debit, thankful they weren't coming in to talk to him.

His first day on the job was six months prior. He was scheduled for a comfortable twenty hours a week, working little five hour shifts. Then half the fucking clerks quit, leaving Ray and two others working long shifts completely by themselves. Finding twenty seconds just to run to the bathroom at the busiest station in Los Santos was the most impossibly difficult part of Ray Narvaez's day. Five hours into his shift and all of his side work was done, leaving him with fuck all to do the rest of the night besides help customers and fling rubber bands at beer ads hanging from the ceiling.

When the deadness of the store began to get to Ray, he finally pulled out his phone, deciding that a half a gig of data on Pandora was an acceptable half a gig to sacrifice. If he ran out before the end of the month, he figured he could just throw a few gigs extra at his plan for twenty bucks or so.

At 5:15, right on time, his evening regulars popped into the store. A tall british man who was always a little overly polite to him, and a rough voiced man who looked close to his age, with a puff of brown curly hair jutting out from under a beanie. The british man, whose name Ray never even bothered to learn, greeted him with the usual "Afternoon, love!". Ray waved back and leaned against the back counter of the cashier pit, considering making a few new pots of coffee just to kill five minutes. The two men bought their usual snacks and energy drinks, but there was something different about today. Their eyes were glued to him the entire time they were in the store. When he walked over to the coffee counter to dump and remake some cold pots, he could still feel them watching him.

Come to think of it, their vehicle had been parked outside for at least ten minutes before they came inside, and there was still someone sitting in the driver's seat. Ray couldn't make out his face through the window that faced the pumps. All he could see was the cherry of a burning cigarette.

Ray had his back turned while the duo was still browsing, giggling at a few of the cheap knockoff candy names. He really wished they had at least a security camera. Watching people like a hawk got exhausting after a while. He returned to the counter just as they were walking up with their purchases. The Englishman flirted with him openly, like usual.

"You look extra tired today love, perhaps you need somewhere more comfortable to lay your head?" Ray smiled, and even chuckled when the shorter man hit him in the chest and sternly scolded him.

"God dammit Gavin, you're going to get us kicked out of here one day." 

Ray took note of his name, in case he ever needed to pretend he actually never asked for it.

Gavin leaned forward a bit over the counter while he was paying. 

"You sure seem like you're here all the time. How much do you even work?"

Ray let out a short laugh. "I might as well be here the entire time, but I work about forty to fifty hours a week."

"Jesus! That's a lot for a cashier, how long is your usual shift?"

Ray eyed him sideways, but figured there wasn't really any harm in answering him. It was just a friendly conversation.

"I usually work noon to ten pm, so ten hours when I'm here. Sometimes I get stuck with longer, sometimes shorter. I'm here more than I'm home, really."

Gavin's eyes widened. "Wow. Ten hours? Are you by yourself the entire time?"

This set off a small alarm in the back of Ray's mind. In the manual, one of the instructions was to never let any customers know that you worked alone. But, Gavin was always nice to him, and concerned about him, and sometimes even brought him sweets on holidays. He was just asking a perfectly normal question. Against Ray's better judgement, he answered him.

"Some days there's a manager when I come in, but he usually leaves pretty early. The rest of the night I'm alone, but it gets slow after eight so it's not really that bad." Shit. Too much info. For once Ray was glad he wasn't being recorded. That answer would have gotten him a stern lecture.

"That's astounding. That doesn't really sound like fun at all." The car outside the building gave two short honks, and the two men glanced over, then made a move for the door.

"Well that's all the time I have today, love, I'll catch you tomorrow. Come on Michael!" 

With that, they were out the door just in time for the evening rush to hit and Ray was swamped with a wave of customers for a solid hour.

His relief came in at ten, right on time, and as he was clocking out he noticed the same car that Gavin and Michael had gotten into earlier fueling up outside. 

Ray wondered why they hadn't gotten gas earlier, but didn't think anything of it as he grabbed his bike from the shed and started home.

The next few nights were pretty normal. Gavin and Michael came in at their regular times, and Ray had to deal with the usual stream of shit customers who didn't get the memo that clerks were people too. On Ray's last night before a day off, things started to get weird. 

Gavin and Michael stopped in around eight thirty, when the store was completely empty and quiet, except for the music floating from the phone in Ray's pocket. 

They were acting a little friendlier than usual, and seemed to have only stopped in just to chat with Ray. He told them he was stuck working until two am that day due to a coworker calling in sick, an they volunteered to give him some company for a few minutes. He gladly accepted the offer, as the store had been pretty dead all day. He stepped out to have a cigarette with the men, and caught a glimpse of their driver. A man with sandy hair and... And...? Was that face paint? The sight of him sent a small shock of terror through Ray. Who were these people? Gavin noticed his discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind him, he's a little batty. Doesn't like to show his face in public, know what I mean?"

Ray just nodded and puffed on his cigarette, completely confused. Were these men part of a gang? He couldn't shake the feeling that the driver was staring him down the entire time they were outside. Neither Gavin nor Michael called attention to him for the rest of the time they were talking, so Ray gave him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was just weird. He went back inside and they left so he could finish his work. 

When he left to go home that night, there they were, waving at him from the opposite side of the parking lot. Michael was yelling him over.

"Ray! Hey Ray! C'mere, man!"

Ray shrugged and wheeled his bike over to the car. Gavin and Michael were standing outside the vehicle. Michael spoke first this time.

"You want a ride home, man? You can throw your bike in the shed if you want, we'll just drive you back out tomorrow if it's too far to walk."

Ray felt weird about accepting a ride from the men. After all, they were customers. You're not supposed to get too friendly with customers at all. Once again against his better judgement, he nodded and locked his bike back in the little shed behind the store. He saw the same driver again, and hesitated before getting into the car. Michael was already in the back seat, and Gavin gave a little nudge from behind him.

"He won't bite, we promise. He's actually quite friendly."

Ray swallowed and nodded, sitting in the middle seat, and trying to leave enough space on either side of him so he wasn't cramped back there with the two of them. There wasn't anyone in the passenger seat, so he wasn't quite sure why the three of them were all in the back. Ray gave them directions to his apartment, and they started driving.

"I uh, thanks for the ride," Ray mumbled. Gavin scooted closer and responded loudly.

"Oh it's no trouble, really. It was Ryan's idea, anyway!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the creepy driver. Ryan grunted.

"There's no reason for you to bike home that far away, a ride is probably good for you once in a while."

Those were the only words the guy uttered the entire drive. After about ten minutes, Ray noticed they had gone a little bit out of the way.

"Um," he started, feeling slightly alarmed, "you might want to turn around, I think you missed a turn somewhere..."

Gavin smiled and chirped a response. "Oh no, Dear, that's not our destination."

Before Ray could even question him, Michael's arms were around him, with a hand clapped tightly over his mouth.

"Mngh--!?" He was swiftly pushed onto his stomach, his head in Michael's lap and a hand still securely around his mouth.

 _God fucking dammit,_ he thought, struggling while a pair of handcuffs clicked around his wrists. _I fucking knew this shit was going to happen, fucking dammit fucking no!_

He pulled on the cuffs, kicked, and screamed, but within five minutes he was securely chained by the wrists and ankles, and a cloth was shoved inside his mouth. Gavin tied something over his eyes, and something else over his mouth, tightly securing the cloth muffling his shouts of protest. A hand stroked his hair gently, and he growled and tried to pull away. Gavin's voice met his ears, and a different hand wrapped around his throat threateningly. 

"The calmer you are, love, the less we'll have to hurt you." That only incited more panic inside Ray. Hurt him? What did these assholes even want with him? If they just wanted to rob the store, they could have just done it while he was in there. Ray shook his head and yelped, continuing his struggle. The hand around his throat tightened, and he stopped kicking, now focusing on trying to breathe. He wheezed into the ball of fabric gagging him and whimpered quietly.

"That's it, much better, just calm down..." The hand loosened but still didn't let go.

Ray spent the rest of the drive laying uncomfortably across the two men, completely blinded and pretty much unable to move. This was not how his shitty job was supposed to go at all.


	2. Not a good way to spend a day off

When the car finally eased to a stop, Ray felt hands roughly pulling him out of the back seat. He instinctively struggled and yelped, trying to escape the other men's grips. He felt a hand tighten in his hair, and a cold british accent. 

"Look, Michael," Gavin cooed at the other man. "he's frightened. Come on love, out of the car you go."

Ray was hoisted out of the vehicle, and immediately forced to his knees. He was shaking and whimpering uncontrollably, fearing the worst for himself and his shitty life. A rougher hand gripped him by his hair. This time, the driver's voice met his ears, dangerously close. 

"Now, kid, as long as you just do what you're told and behave, we won't have to cause you any pain. Understand?" Ray winced as the larger hand tightened, pulling on his hair. "Y'know, I think we could sell you to a nice gentleman for quite a bit of money." He felt the man stoop over him, then a second hand press into his chest, trapping him against the larger man. He felt panic. He was being kidnapped. He was being kidnapped and these people were talking about selling his body. His panic increased when he felt the hand on his chest trail downwards. 

Ray yelled against the cloth stuffed into his mouth and struggled, pulling on his cuffs, trying to wrench himself out of Ryan's grip, something, anything. There was a rush of air and suddenly his face was pressed against the ground, Ryan on top of him and pinning him down. He wrapped a hand around Ray's throat and squeezed hard, cutting off most of his oxygen. Ray made choked whimper and tried to kick free. Gavin's voice floated down through the buzzing in his ears. 

"Now, love, you don't want to disobey Ryan. He's not quite right when he's cross." As conformation, the grip on his throat tightened, and he could feel the larger man's breath in his ear. 

"I could just strip you right here, break you in, and fuck you into the ground. Is that what you want?"

Ray couldn't breathe, and his eyes were watering underneath the blindfold. He could only manage a terrified whine in response.

The hand didn't loosen. Ray tried to squirm, but it felt like his entire body was weakening. He felt tired, like he was sleeping. It was hard to tell he was blacking out from the blindfold, but Ryan noticed when his body suddenly went slack as he fainted underneath him. He was carried inside, unconscious and much easier to deal with. 

\--

Ray groaned. His head pounded, and his throat burned. He awoke confused, squinting in a dimly lit room. It took him a few seconds to remember he had just been fucking kidnapped. He struggled to stand, and immediately realized he was cuffed tightly to a ring in the side of the wall, stretched above his head. The room he was in was barely lit, but he could make out... Bars? Was he in a fucking jail cell or something? The cloth gag was still firmly in place, and he tried screaming through it. His throat felt torn, and he only managed to croak out a pathetic sounding noise.

There were heavy cuffs securely around his ankles as well. He shifted his weight, testing the chains and trying to gauge just how restrained he was. He clearly wasn't going anywhere, he realized, and a cold feeling settled in his gut. He could only hope these men weren't going to kill him when they finished doing... Whatever is was they were planning. 

A door slammed somewhere nearby, and Ray's head jerked towards the sound. A dim lightbulb flicked on above him, just barely illuminating what was, indeed, a sort of prison cell. He heard a whistle from the other side of the bars, and a shadowy figure stepped up to them to examine him. He could barely make out the man's facial hair and excessive tattoos. He sounded amused when he spoke. 

"So you're what the boys dragged in, huh?" An obviously rhetorical question, given Ray's inability to answer. He sounded much older than the others. "You're a pretty little thing." Ray shivered. He couldn't see the man very well, but his dark leer burned into Ray's body. Ray turned the other way, trying not to make eye contact with the man. This was clearly the wrong move. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart, don't wanna chat with me?" The man moved closer to the door of Ray's cell, swinging a key. Ray felt uneasy. As the tattooed man swung the door open, Ray shrank back into the wall the best he could. The man easily closed the gap between them in just a couple of strides. He crouched down and Ray flinched as he rested a hand on his face. 

"Name's Geoff. I run this place."

This place? What did he mean, this place?

"I'd ask your name, but I don't think that'll matter much in the bedroom..." His hand stroked Ray's face and trailed down to his chest. Ray let out a low whine in protest. He felt sick. 

"No? You mean you don't want any of this?" His fingers slipped under Ray's shirt, causing him to yelp into the gag and attempt to jerk away. No use, he wasn't getting very far chained to a wall. 

"Aww, that's too bad. I can treat you much nicer than any of our... Clients probably will." His hand moved to Ray's waist, stroking his hipbone. Ray shook his head and whimpered, trembling in terror and pulling as hard as he could on his wrist cuffs.

_No, please no, please god fucking no this is not happening._

Ray squeezed his eyes shut and choked on a sob as Geoff's fingernails raked down his back. Hard. 

"Don't you worry, pretty little thing, my boys will take care of you." He dug his nails into Ray's lower back, eliciting a yelp of pain. "They'll have you obedient in no time." He stood up and slowly left, locking the cell door behind him. 

Now Ray was even more terrified. What was this place? What did he mean by obedient? What the fuck were they planning on doing with him?

The fresh scratches on his back burned, and there was a stinging where his cuffs had dug in to his wrists. He let a few tears escape as he dragged his legs as close to himself as he could get them. 

Now the only thing to do was just wait until one of his captors came back. He had no idea when that might be.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours alone, Ray felt queasy with anxiety. His hands were beginning to go numb above him, and his body was uncomfortably slumped against the rough bricks behind him. He had tried for a while for work the gag out of his mouth, to no avail. He had barely even loosened it. 

The outer door of whatever room he was in slammed, bringing him back to full attention. What Ray saw stepping up to his cage made him freeze in terror. The man was tall, dressed in dark clothing, and had a horrifying skull mask on. Ray whimpered, tugging on his cuffs again. 

The man stared at him for a long while, unmoving. He seemed to be thinking, but Ray couldn't tell behind the thick mask. He took a step towards the door, but stopped to stare again. Ray was rigid, breathing heavily.

A thick gloved hand reached to unlock the cell door slowly, and the stranger stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Ray's breathing became panicked, almost hyperventilating. The man just stood there, scanning Ray's body. Or seemed to be, anyway. After a few minutes of silence, he made his way over to where Ray was chained to the wall.

Ray flinched when the leather clad fingers raked semi-roughly through his hair. The man still hadn't said a word, which made him feel even more uneasy. Ray's breathing was still heavy and panicked, and the skull faced figure reached down and gently stroked his face. He swallowed hard and tried to calm himself, but he figured the worst was about to happen. 

A second hand reached up above Ray's head, and suddenly his wrists were being unhooked from the wall and brought down in front of him, though still cuffed together. Ray was quickly jerked to his feet, letting out a yelp of panic as he was pressed against the bricks behind him. 

He squirmed as one of the man's thick hands squeezed his jaw, turning his face and examining him. Almost like he was taking inventory. Ray blinked in confusion, not knowing whether to struggle or comply with the hands that started roaming down his body. He didn't have much of a choice when he was grabbed tightly around the waist and guided towards the little bed on the other side of his cell. 

Ray snapped out of his shock long enough for panic to set into his gut, at this point. It wasn't soon enough, he realized, as his body was being forced downwards, his knees striking with the edge of the metal frame. He pushed his cuffed hands in front of himself to catch his fall on the hard mattress. He scrambled forwards, but strong hands pulled him back. 

Squeals of protest escaped from behind the gag as he felt cold leather on his bare hipbone. His belt was being yanked at. He shook his head and kicked backwards, striking his so far gentle, yet terrifying assailant in the thigh with his shoe. He was flipped onto his back, and he could almost see thean seething behind the thick rubber mask. 

Ray yelped again and kicked the man as hard as he could. He felt a hard slap connect with his face, and his head whipped sideways. He was quickly thrown to the floor, painfully and aggressively. A strong boot planted a swift kick into Ray's side, and his attacker turned on his heels and stomped out, locking the door behind him and cutting the light off, leaving Ray bruised, dazed, and in the darkness. 

Ray was safe, for now, but he didn't know if fighting back was going to work the next time around. He figured he had to work on a plan, but had no fucking clue what that would entail. He started with the bitter cloth filling his mouth. It took ten minutes or so for him to work the knot out of the gag. When he finally got it, he spat the wad of damp fabric onto the floor and coughed dryly for a few minutes. He considered screaming for help, but he could only assume that would bring more unwanted attention to his dark cage. 

Ray felt his way back up onto the hard little bed, curled up in the middle of it, and choked out a quiet sob. He just wanted to go back to his shitty little retail job, and his shitty little apartment. Had anyone even noticed he was missing yet? How long was he gone? Was his boss concerned, or did they just assume he quit? The uncertainty of everything weighed down on him, and he fell into a fitful, tearful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ray woke up, he was still washed in complete darkness. He sat up in the bed, the cuffs securely attached to his wrists and ankles rattling faintly. He groaned, feeling a large bruise forming on his side.

Something must have been waiting outside his cell for him to move, because just as soon as he started gathering his bearings, he could hear something bang loudly against the bars. Someone was trying to scare him, and judging from the hoarse scream Ray let out, it worked perfectly. 

The shitty light in his cell flickered on, and Ray cried out in mild shock when it illuminated the masked man, standing _inside_ his cell. He scooted backwards on his bed, already afraid of the skull faced intruder.

"Please," Ray pleaded quietly. "Please just take me back home."

The man's shoulders shook, as if he were silently chuckling, and he held up an odd red device, shaking his head. 

"Wh... What is that?" Ray shrunk back on the bed, as close as he could get to the wall. Skull Mask McCreeper stepped up to the bed, looming over him. He touched the point of the wand to Ray's chest, and Ray felt a harsh shock snap across his skin. Ray screamed. The man looked to be laughing again. 

"Continue to disobey me, keep getting shocked," a voice finally came from behind the mask. He recognized it immediately. Ryan, the driver that had threatened him the night before. Ray opened his mouth to speak, but received a quick shock right to the throat, causing him to bark out a weak yelp. 

"Keep your mouth shut, understand?" Another snapping sound, and a sharp shock to the inside of Ray's thigh. He gave a shaky nod and whimpered softly. Ryan raked a gloved hand through his hair softly. 

"Good, now if you just keep listening like that I don't have to rough you up too badly. No one wants to buy something damaged, now do they?"

Ray looked away. A painful shock to his other thigh made him flinch and shake his head in forced agreement. 

"Off the bed," Ryan commanded, his voice low and threatening through the mask. Ray shakily stood to his feet, trying to keep his distance from the man. Ryan stroked his face softly, countering the violent shocks he was just administering. His tone turned even darker. 

"Get on your knees." Ray stared at him in shock. 

"W-what...?" He received successive shocks to the throat, chest, and abdomen until he dropped to his knees in pain. Ryan gripped his hair tightly, causing him to wince. 

"I thought I said keep your fucking mouth shut," he hissed through his teeth. "Didn't I?" Ray whined in fear and nodded. Ryan dragged Ray's face close to his crotch. 

"Undo the belt," he commanded firmly. Ray hesitated, slowly moving his cuffed hands upwards when the electric wand rested threateningly on his neck. 

His trembling fingers fumbled with the belt, and he received a few extra shocks for going too slow. When he got the older man's jeans undone, they fell to the floor. Ryan let his erection roll over the top of his waistband. Ray swallowed in terror. He was about to be forced to do something he'd never even thought about doing, and there was nothing he could do about it. Over the blood rushing through his ears, he heard Ryan's authoritative tone again. 

"Open." 

Ray's breathing quickened, and he tried to look away. Ryan opted for a hard slap to the face this time instead of the shocker, and gripped Ray's hair hard. 

"Try again, whore. Or how about I use this thing until you run out of undamaged nerve endings?" Another shock to Ray's throat gave weight to his threat. Ray slowly opened his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a warmth between his lips, and Ryan's voice kept him from ignoring the situation in front of him. 

"You fucking bite me, you're dead." 

Ray knew fully well that he probably meant it. He held back a fit of tears as the other man's erection invaded his mouth, drawing back against his already slick lips and pressing back in against his tongue. 

Ray let out a small sputter as Ryan's cock inched into his throat. A hand carded through his hair, confusingly gentle. 

"Good boy, you're doing so well." As sick and scared as Ray felt, the praise was almost... Comforting. 

No, this was disgusting and horrifying. He was in shock, he told himself. This man didn't care one bit about his personal feelings.

The thrusting in his mouth slowly ceased. Ray risked a glance upward at Ryan. He had removed his mask and was looking down at Ray expectantly, electric prod ready in his hand. Ray knew what he wanted and whimpered around the man's thickness, reluctantly pushing his mouth downwards onto Ryan. The larger man let out a low moan, lowering his hand with the prod and continuing to stroke Ray's hair and face. 

"Such a good little boy," he complimented. Ray braced his hand against Ryan's thigh and continued his motions, trying to push what he was doing out of his mind. Ryan grabbed the back of his head and held it in place as a warm liquid shot it's way into Ray's mouth. He struggled and sputtered, managing to choke most of it down and swallow it, coughing up the rest onto the floor when Ryan pulled back. 

Ryan thumbed some saliva off of Ray's cheek and smiled down at him. His face was almost sweet looking. Ray, however, was still shaking and had refused to make eye contact with the man, even after he lifted him carefully back into his bed. 

"Maybe I can just keep you for myself," he mused out loud. Ray said nothing, out of fear of being shocked or struck again and waited silently for Ryan to leave. When he finally did, Ray spat on the floor one more time and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to go back to sleep.


End file.
